


Bro you just texted me cringe, you are going to lose sponsor

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, bros bein dudes is about 3/4 of the fic, chat fic, might be crack idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: The Pokemon chatfic all two of you have been waiting for minus Opal cause she's a friggin boomer and can't open her phone with those nailsThis is just a bunch of one-off chatfics, there's literally no correlation to them
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor, Rurina | Nessa/Yarrow | Milo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 84





	1. Tell me the name or get kicked from the game

**Author's Note:**

> Kabu is a boomer but he can use a phone so

**cloverboi:** What're you guys doin right now?

 **Kabu:** Hey Milo. I'm training my Carkol out in the mines

 **shrekk:** waiting for skorbii to finish his max soup so we can kill milo again

 **cloverboi:** :(

 **rillaboomer:** You named your Cinderace Skorbii?

 **shrekk:** lol ye

 **Gennelmen:** I named my Inteleon Mr. Pond

 **rillaboomer:** I named Rillaboom Stik. I think she likes it

 **Gennelmen:** Kabu have you named any of your mon?

 **Kabu:** Yes my Centiskorch is named Soldier

 **shrekk:** okay @everyone tell us ur sig mons name or get kicked

 **Uma:** drednaw's name is lucy

 **cloverboi:** Gossy!

 **Gennelmen:** Wait, this isn't Discord, Gloria...

 **shrekk:** idc

 **Bede-acious:** I named my Hatterene Rampyon.

 **chillz!:** My Lapras is Turquoise :)

 **rock, the object:** coalossal is named steamroller 

**Rock, the genre:** I named Obstagoon Simon

 **rillaboomer:** Piers, Gordie, you know you could just use your names if that bothers you.

 **S A N D:** lol i just named my duraludon Tall Boi

 **sp00ky:** gengar's screams.......

 **Posin' Poison:** Me and Avery named our Slowbros Toxx and Trix! He's not here right now so I spoke up for him ;)

 **dande-Leon:** Charizard's name was Compass, but I think he felt objectified about it so I renamed him Draconius.

 **Son-flower:** yamper was zapps when I adopted him so i just kept it!

 **Will Kill:** I named my Machamp Jaiden, although I don't remember why.

 **shrekk:** bruh was everybody just lurkin or

 **goth:** I named morpeko chudenkii

 **Gennelmen:** lmao, apparently  
Also, hi Marnie!

 **goth:** hey victor!

 **rock, the object:** wait sonia how do u pronounce that,like sun, or like john, or own, uh?

 **Son-flower:** like john, sohn-flower, sonflower.

 **dande-Leon:** oh wow, I guess you never did meet gordie did you?

 **chillz!:** Gordie when did you start talking to girls? ':(

 **rock, the object:** oma MUM I'M 27

 **Will Kill:** Gordie's older than Raihan?

 **S A N D:** IM YOUNGER THAN GORDIE???

 **shrekk:** lmao

 **Kabu:** What does "lmao" mean?  
Victor and Gloria have both said it and I don't know why

 **Rock, the genre:** loathing my acquaintance's options

 **rillaboomer:** Piers no

 **Bede-acious:** Piers yes

 **Gennelmen:** Piers maybe

 **goth:** Piers I dunno

 **Kabu:** OK thank you Piers

 **shrekk** : piershaps

 **Uma:** Y'all made me think of "Taichovsky always yes"

 **rock, the object:** *Tchaikovsky

 **Will Kill:** so TIL, Gordie is 27 and also a classical music nerd

 **chillz!:** I listened to a lot of classical when Gordie was a baby. That's why he likes it :)

 **rock, the object:** okay  
IN MY dEFENSE  
u can't listen to mozart's turkish march and not dance to it

 **Bede-acious:** Opal's reading this over my shoulder and she says that she used to strip to that song

 **S A N D:** oma noooooo

 **goth:** wtf

 **Bede-acious:** Her words, not mine.

 **Uma** : How do you strip to a classical song?

 **chillz!:** What do you guys mean? :`

 **rock, the object:** mum plz

 **shrekk:** wait  
taicovsk didnt even make that  
just foogled it

 **rillaboomer:** taicovsk?

 **Posin' Poison:** Gloria, that's not how you spell it.

 **shrekk:** stfuidc

 **cloverboi:** uh this is nice and all but shouldn't we get rest? New league season tomorrow and all

 **Kabu:** Milo's right. I am "LMAO" right now because you guys are making bad decisions.

 **shrekk:** lmao

 **Rock, the genre:** lmao

 **Gennelmen:** lmao

 **goth:** gnight y'all. lmao


	2. Acquire the Rare Leaf Dragon

**dande-Leon:** OMA Raihan

 **S A N D:**???

 **dande-Leon:** I JUST CAUGHT A DRUDDIGON

 **S A N D:** k but whats that got to do with me

 **Son-flower:** It's Shiny, we think

 **Gennelmen:** Pray, tell!

 **shrekk:** looks like an oak leaf

 **Son-flower:** Yeah, it's green with an orange head, I'm p sure that's a Shiny Drudiggon  
*Druddigon

 **dande-Leon:** U want it?

 **Gennelmen:** Y E S

 **dande-Leon:** not you 

**Gennelmen:** :(

 **S A N D:** what lvl?

 **shrekk:** idk like 28

 **S A N D:** eh. i gotta work out tall boi and shellfire 4 the challengers so prob not for me.   
vic can have it tho

 **Gennelmen:** Allow me to acquire the Rare Leaf Dragon.  
Also, Shellfire? I'm guessin that's your Turtonator.

 **S A N D:** lol yeah

 **dande-Leon:** k Victor, meet us out by the dojo today.

 **Kabu:** Sorry what happened?

 **Gennelmen:** Lee and Sonia and Gloria found a Shiny Druddigon and they gave it to me.

 **S A N D:** Wait gloria did u want the druddigon cuz

 **shrekk:** naw i got a shiny krokorok a few weeks ago.  
gon evolve it and that's good for me

 **Kabu:** Good for you guys!

 **Rock, the genre:** What's this about a Krokorok?

 **shrekk:** i have a shiny one

 **Rock, the genre:** Jealous...

 **sike ick:** I own a Shiny Chimecho back at home. I caught her with full odds.

 **Son-flower:** avery where are you? we asked you to come hunt galarica twigs with us and u disappeared

 **Posin' Poison:** We were in Ballonlea. I'm training against Bede.

 **sike ick:** I'm actually heading to Stow-On-Side to train with Bea and Allister. I used Amnesia and completely forgot that you asked me that!

 **Will Kill:** Bruh... were you gonna tell us that? I need to train Jaiden up! She's been Masuda-breeding Machop for me lately.

 **sp00ky:** yeah. screams hasn't been here.

 **shrekk:** allister said something longer than 3 words every1 go home

 **rillaboomer:** Wait, Bea, what's your Machamp breeding with? I have one I've been trying to breed for a while.

 **Will Kill:** Gloria lent me one of her Unovan Bisharp breedjects.

 **Uma:** if you cant find a bisharp i have an urshifu you could use 

**rillaboomer:** Aw thanks, guys!

 **Bede-acious:** To put everyone back on topic, I've seen Opal's Shiny Granbull. She's annoyed it's not pink, so she gave it to me.

 **shrekk:** imagine catching a frickin shiny an tradin it cuz its not ur fave color

 **rock, the object:** Oh yeah! I saw a shiny 'mon once. I think it was a crobat

 **Gennelmen:** Guys I have literally never encountered a Shiny before stop making me feel bad

 **cloverboi:** it's okay vic, neither have i

 **Gennelmen:** :)


	3. So LM3 happened. That was pretty neat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Boys get Luigi's Mansion 3? Simple: The Rivals cringe at their inability to "Luigi's Mansion" properly.

**Rock, the genre:** Hey Marnie guess what?

 **goth:** Piers I watched you buy the game I know what.

 **Rock, the genre:** Oh.  
Hey Victor guess what?

 **Gennelmen:** You bought a game?

 **S A N D:** yeah but we got luigs mansion

 **shrekk:** lol luigs?

 **Rillaboomer:** WE?

 **dande-Leon:** lol yeah! I've never played before and i'm really looking forward to it.

 **Bede-acious:** YALL GOT lUIGI'S mANSION?!

 **shrekk:** good arceus bede 

**Bede-acious:** Lol whoops. I had caps on by mistake. For real tho I love that game. How far in are you?

 **S A N D:** Uhhh we're fighting paul blart i think

 **Rillaboomer:** lmfaoooo honestly tho I thought his name was gonna be a PB:MC joke

 **dande-Leon:** they have names?

 **Bede-acious:**...you haven't been to the Vault?  
Gallery, excuse me. I was thinking of 2.

 **Rock, the genre:** What gallery?

 **Rillaboomer:** Finish with the mall cop boss and then go to b1 in the elevator

 **S A N D:** aight

**S A N D:** k now what

 **Bede-acious:** Go to E. Gadd's bunker and go to the option on the very right.

 **goth:** how did you guys not know about the gallery I swear.

 **dande-Leon:** Oh cool they all have names!  
there's a goob  
slammer  
mini goobs

 **Bede-acious:** Toggle to bosses. Those are the cool ones.

 **Rock, the genre:** Oh the steward's name was Steward? I thought that was his title

 **shrekk:** lol nah hes a bellhop

 **Gennelmen:** I just thought of something, guys, how much money you got?

 **dande-Leon:** I wanna say like 800-something

 **Rillaboomer:** 800?!!

 **S A N D:** uh. yeah it's 872.

 **shrekk:** bede's boutta have an aneurysm

 **Rillaboomer:** lol

 **goth:** u know your game rank is based on how much moola u get right?

 **Bede-acious:** ARE YOU GUYS EVEN EXPLORING?  
SUCTIONING CRAP?  
DARKLIGHTING CRAP?  
_ANYTHING?_

 **Rock, the genre:** sweet suicune Bede

 **Bede-acious:** I was at 2K by the time I found Soulffle. 872...

 **Gennelmen:** callllm your butt Bede. K. Guys. Start exploring.

 **chillz!:** what's going on? And Bede, stop using words like that >:(

 **Bede-acious:** Mrs. Melony, I really don't think those are choice words.

 **Rillaboomer:** raihan and lee and piers bought luigi's mansion 3 and they're really bad at it

 **rock, the object:** lmao

 **chillz!:** oh how fun! you'll have to let me play sometime ;)

 **Rock, the genre:** Anyways I gtg. Gig at 8 over in Circhester. I think it's Uncle Joe's?

 **chillz!:** :O! i am going to go there 2nite and watch you!

 **Rock, the genre:** Sure thing Mrs. Melony. Sure thing.

 **chillz!:** gordie will you come with us?

 **rock, the object:** eh wynaut

 **shrekk:** lmao

 **chillz!:** :3 great! piers i hope you do really well :)

 **goth:** piers if you underperform i'm tellin my grunts to kick you out of spikemuth.

**Rock, the genre: 👍🏻**


	4. Me? Sarcastic? Never.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melony, Gordie, Kabu, Leon, Avery, Klara, Nessa, Allister, Sonia, and Milo all try to play some Among Us. Unfortunately, Melony and Kabu don't know how to play in the slightest.

(Author here! Here's everybody's colors real quick!  
Kabu - Red, Santa Hat  
Melony - Cyan, Snowmate  
Milo - Green, Sprout  
Allister - Black, Plague Mask  
Klara - Purple, Lily Crown  
Avery - Pink, Balloon  
Nessa - Blue, Crown  
Gordie - White, Construction Hat  
Sonia - Orange, CCC Cap  
Leon - Lime, Toppat King Hat  
Enjoy the fic!)

 **Kabu:** Hey guys okay how do we play?

 **cloverboi:** if you're a crewmate you have to do tasks and stuff to win

 **dande-Leon:** and if you're an imposter u gotta kill people without them seeing

 **Kabu:** okay good thanks

 **Uma:** DON'T TELL ANYONE IF UR IMP ITS NO FUN

 **chillz!:** look at my little snow astronaut! he's so cute  
wait why isn't my smiley in the text?

 **Posin' Poison:** Oh, the devs removed most punctuation to prevent spam.

 **chillz!:** what's a dev?

 **sike ick:** Ugh, Gordie, just begin this game already.

 **rock, the object:** it means developer, like the people who made the game.

_(Klara and Leon are impostors. During the course of this round, Leon/Lime sabotages O2, kills Kabu/Red, and Sonia/Orange reports the body.)_

**cloverboi:** where

 **Uma:** where

 **sike ick:** where

 **Sonflower:** o2

 **Posin' Poison:** Where?  
Oh, nevermind, haha.

 **chillz!:** where is o2?

 **rock, the object:** cyan i saw you you're fine

 **Sonflower:** it's on the right side of the map. I think i saw u in elec, its on the other side

 **dande-Leon:** okay orange any sus?

 **Sonflower:** idk lol

 **Uma:** pink was in weapons doin asteroids he's cool

 **cloverboi:** yeah i saw white and red together in admin earlier  
then red died in o2  
u think white killed him?

 **rock, the object:** wait what? why me?

 **cloverboi:** you were the last person to be w red and then he died

 **rock, the object:** nah bro  
i got trash in caf  
you can come watch

 **Uma:** well why would white cover cyan if he was imp

 **cloverboi:** cause they're BOTH imp

 **chillz!:** what does imp mean?

 **Sonflower:** that makes a good point.

 **dande-Leon:** it's short for imposter

 **sike ick:** impostor, lime. Spelled with an o, not an e.

 **Sonflower:** k skip for now. cyan and white both sus

_(There are two anon votes for Gordie/White, one for Melony/Cyan, and the rest are skipped. During the next round, Cyan sees White do trash, and Pink/Avery sees Purple/Klara vent after killing Green/Milo, calling a meeting.)_

**Uma:** whappened?

 **Posin' Poison:** what

 **rock, the object:** cyan saw me do trash

 **sike ick:** purp vented in admin

 **dande-Leon:** okay purp any defense  
and cyan can u vouch for white

 **Posin' Poison:** How do we know pink saw me?  
Could be they're lying

 **rock, the object:** cy plz don't leave me hangin

 **chillz!:** I saw him stand beside the trash chute and stuff came out so I think he did it

 **Sonflower:** k good, white's clear  
also purp brings up a good point

 **sike ick:** why wouldd i call a meet just to lie?  
even if i was imp IDK why anyone would do that.

 **Uma:** k so pink and white are clear... which means that pink prob is tellin the truth.

 **sike ick:** u had a good run purp. good run.

 **Posin' Poison:** fair ig. still mad tho.

 **dande-Leon:** lol

_(All the votes are for Purple, who is revealed to be an impostor. In the next round, Purple closes Lime's door in Electrical, enabling him to kill Cyan. After a bit, the Lights are sabotaged, and during this time, Lime kills Orange, and vents. Uma/Blue reports the body.)_

**Uma:** shields

 **sike ick:** where  
Oh nvm

 **rock, the object:** who killed cyan? that's my mum u heartless monster

 **Uma:** aw. sorry white.

 **dande-Leon:** hold up  
hold the phone  
where is black

 **sike ick:** We have a Black?

 **dande-Leon:** sentences to not say in public lmao  
fr tho yeah we have one

 **rock, the object:** yeah i havent seen him all game

 **Uma:** afk?

 **rock, the object:** yeah he's prob AFK

 **dande-Leon:** no like  
he's not even in caf

 **sp00ky:** what about me?

 **Uma:** oma it speaks.

 **dande-Leon:** where have u B E E N

 **sp00ky:** camping

 **dande-Leon:** where?  
black?  
buddy?  
aw i think he left.  
should we vote him out?

 **sike ick:** lol ye. 

**Uma:** watch him be crew lmao

_(All the votes are for Black/Allister, who is revealed to be Crewmate. Purple manages to close off Medbay, where Lime kills Pink as he does the Medbay scan, hiding in the vent. As White walks in, he jumps him, killing him, winning the game as Impostor.)_

**sike ick:** gg

 **Sonflower:** wow gg

 **cloverboi:** GG, Lime

 **Kabu:** What's GG

 **rock, the object:** it means good game

 **Kabu:** oh okay

 **chillz!:** gg!

 **Kabu:** GG.


	5. High-lo and >:(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo gets his wisdom teeth pulled, and Gloria gets memed on.

**cloverboi:** hey uys wahts oijn on

 **Gennelmen:** Uh, pardon?

 **cloverboi:** just got my widfom teth pyullrd amd im reak gigh rn

 **shrekk:** lmao qhats milo doing?

 **Uma:** he just got his wisdom teeth pulled and he's high right now

 **chillz!:** Milo you shouldnt be doing drugs! they're bad and illegal >:(

 **Uma:** lol no ms melony it's anastetic

 **chillz!** oh OK :3

 **Kabu:** Oh dear will he be alright?

 **rock, the object:** yes Kabu he's fine  
Nessa are you with him?

 **Uma:** yeah we're in a Corviknight taxi from Wyndon. He's looking at the clouds and I think he thinks they're Elegoss

 **shrekk:** lmfao

 **rillaboomer:** aw that's super sweet of you Nessa. Gloria when you get your teeth pulled I'll go with you!

 **shrekk:** thats nice. i'll make vic take u tho cuz i aint 

**rillaboomer:** >:(

 **Gennelmen:** >:(

 **goth:** with all due respect, m8, >:(

 **Bede-acious:** Ooh, are we making fun of Gloria?

 **rillaboomer:** ye gloria's a mudbray-face

 **Bede-acious:** >:(

 **rock, the object:** guys guys guys mum's gonna get her tights in a twist calm down.

 **Rock, the genre:** I hear the sounds of Winchestor mockery. >:(

 **shrekk:** how long yall gona keep this up?

 **Bede-acious:** Wait a minute... Winchestor?   
Gloria, is that your last name?

 **Gennelmen:** Yeah. 

**rillaboomer:** yup

 **cloverboi:** >;+  
no  
.:(

 **Uma:** cmon man u got this

 **cloverboi:** >:)  
>'(  
ffs  
>&(

 **shrekk:**???

 **cloverboi:** >  
:  
(  
>:(

 **Uma: 👏🏿👏🏿👏🏿** that's my boy!  
Also >:(

 **cloverboi:** sdhonodwn  
showodf  
showoff

 **sike ick:** this is glorious. A glorious victory.

 **Bede-acious:** Roll Credits! *ding*


	6. Pick a song, any song! (Pt. 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the Rivals have a late-night discussion about their favorite songs, and get visited from a special someone.

**Rillaboomer:** SNIF CITY  
SNIF CITY  
SNIF CITY  
SNIF CITY  
SNIF CITY

 **shrekk:** uh

 **Rillaboomer:** IVE NEVER PLAYED PAPER MARIO BUT HOLY HECK SNIF CITY SNIF CITY SNIF CITYYYYY

 **Gennelmen:** I take it that it's good?

 **Rillaboomer:** oma it DLAPS  
look it up and listen it sounds Asonian omaaaaa

 **shrekk:** oma it does slap that effen woodwinw is cool af

 **Bede-acious:** I didn't practice sax for two years to watch you type "woodwinw".

 **Gennelmen:** Ooh, can we take a poll on everyone's favorite song?

 **Bede-acious:** Sure, Victor. It's 0126 in the morning, but sure, let's poll the entire chat on their favorite song.

 **Gennelmen:** X(

 **sp00ky:** oh my favorite song is dirty night clowns by chris garneau. it's about his experiences with molestation and the orchestration is very pretty.

**Bede-acious:** oh my Arceus. Allister?!

 **Rillaboomer:** what the fu

 **shrekk:** oma

 **sp00ky:** oh yeah I spam the chat late at night and then delete everything the next morning so enjoy this while it lasts, lol. Anyway yeah it's got flutes and strings and some really interesting percussion and all-in-all it's a really good listen.

 **Gennelmen:** This is on the same level as that Boss Baby movie where the dumb older brother speaks like Mrs. Doubtfire at the very end. Allister, I'm impressed.

 **shrekk:** can rel8 to the dum older brother shtick

 **sp00ky:** so yeah. WBU Victor?

 **Gennelmen:** Ohh... that's a hard one, but I really like Unovan Pie by Don whatsisface.  
I looked it up, Don McLean. It's a classic rock song. Either that or the Mudbray Kong Rap, lol.

 **Bede-acious:** I love how you're stuck between "emotionally composed Unovan love song" and "fat Rillaboom with a tie".

 **sp00ky:** honestly it's nice to chat with you guys. i'm scared to do it with all the other gym leaders and all but you guys are so fun and I hope we can do this again sometime!

 **Rillaboomer:** i think I might b crying thank you allister.......

 **sp00ky:** aw ur welcome (3 so how about ur favorite song hop?

 **Rillaboomer:** oh frick.  
uh  
well right now, Snif City, but normally I'm a big fan of Uprising by Muse. They're a Galarian group from the 90s or wherever.

 **Bede-acious:** You're kidding, right? I love that song!

 **Rillaboomer:** oh I can pick a diff one if you like

 **Bede-acious:** Nah. I like another one more. This Is War, by 90 Minutes to Mars.

 **shrekk:** bruh that song made me frikin cryyyy

 **Bede-acious:** I know, right? We have so much in common.  
Oh wait  
By that I meant me and the song have much in common, not me and you. Ew.

 **Gennelmen:** In that you and the song have both made Gloria cry?

 **Bede-acious:** I mean. Yeah, basically.   
Speaking of Gloria, what's her favorite song?

 **shrekk:** this one.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPdnTWC2ZxM

 **Rillaboomer:** I'm breakin up with u.

 **shrekk:** HOP NO PLZ ILY

 **Gennelmen:** 1, ew to y'all, and 2, Glors, what is your problem?

 **shrekk:** I watched an eiscuez0 video okay  
fr tho my fave is prob without you by cg5

 **Rillaboomer:** Walking meme Gloria Winchestor's favorite song is an angsty love song from an orange fish? Which was then covered by a 19yo dude with bleached curls?

 **goth:** why u vaguein abt bede like that

 **Gennelmen:** EL EM EF AY OH

 **Bede-acious:** Marnie. Good to see you've joined us on this beautiful day of December 29th. Why, pray tell, are you making fun of me by comparing me to Charlie Green the 5th?

 **goth:** cuz ur full of yerself, just like that.

 **Bede-acious:** Uh... fair enough, I guess.

 **Gennelmen:** marnie! You missed it tho bb, Allister was here speaking in purple a few mins ago.

 **Rock, the genre:** go the #### to bed

 **shrekk:** man im glad i figured out how to censor ppl

 **Rillaboomer:** night Bede, gn Marnie, gn Vic, gn Piers, gn Allister, gn Glors ;3

 **shrekk:** ur not breakin up with me fr tho rite?

 **Rillaboomer:** Course not. I love you regardless of how stupid you are.

 **shrekk:** 😚😚😚😚


	7. Wait. Not that one. (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the gang gets to discuss their favorite songs!
> 
> (For anyone wondering, when Hop says Snif City sounds "Asonian", it's a reference to TrueGreen7 and his Fakemon region Asone, which is based on the Middle East.) ((Also, the titles of these two chapters are a reference to a comic in the first Big Nate book, haha.))

**goth:** gmorning everyone! so we were all talkin last night and we decided to ask everyone what ur favorite sing is and y. 

**Will Kill:** Oh, is that why my phone went off with like 50 notifs last night?

 **goth:** bea i had nuthin to do with it til the very end.  
so anyway i'll start by sayin my favorite song is the rock show by blink-182 cause itremids me of how i met victor.

 **cloverboi:** ooh I like that song too Marnie! i think blink-182 is a really good band!

 **Will Kill:** Howbout you, Milo?

 **cloverboi:** oh gosh that's a hard one. I think it might be a tie actually, between The Muffin Song by tomska and Astronomia 2K19.

 **Uma:** so ur tied between suicidal muffins and a dead meme abt dead ppl?  
thats a little more death than i xpected from milo friggin tucker.

 **cloverboi:** what can i say? bein a manlet has its challenges.

 **Uma:** well as long as we're throwin out non-swquiturs my fav song is "what's my name?" from Descendants 2.  
I remember bein hot for Harry Hook and also I love uma's voice  
and she's got the same hair as me and AHH it all fits together nice.

 **Kabu:** why are you guys talking about songs?

 **Will Kill:** Marnie told us to.

 **Kabu:** oh would you guys like to hear my favorite sonh?

 **cloverboi:** yea kabu! what is it?

 **Kabu:** well have you ever watched The Peanuts Movie? Its Better When I'm Dancing by Megan Trainer because it's very cute and I watched the Peanuts when I was younger and it's a very cute song.

 **chillz!:** Oh thats wonderful Kabu! Me and my kidz watched that movie in the theater and it was gr8! :)

 **Kabu:** really? thats fun! what about you Melony whats your favorite song?

 **chillz!:** I think its probably Dont Worry Be Happy by Bob Marley :D it's got a good message about not worrying about everything

 **rock, the object:** mum why are you telling everyone embarrassing things

 **dande-Leon:** ikr now i have so much blackmail aganist gordie if he ever tries to pull crap  
****stuffstuffstuffstuff sorry ms melony

 **chillz!:** :( u guys stop cussing!

 **Will Kill:** Mrs. Melony you completely missed Piers dropping an F bomb last night.

 **chillz!:** :O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O!!! >:(>:(>:( Piers I can't believe u!!!

 **dande-Leon:** don't freak out yet, Ms Melony. It's only 1132. he isnt awake

 **rock, the object:** lmao

 **Rock, the genre:** Whad I do last night?

 **chillz!:** :O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O!!! >:(>:(>:( Piers I can't believe u!!!

 **dande-Leon:** cuss

 **Rock, the genre:** Why's that matter?  
Oh I forgot Melony was here.  
Sorry Melony I won't do it aain/.

 **chillz!:** Good I don't like yelling at people :/  
So Piers what's Ur favorite song?

 **Rock, the genre:** guys is this even a question? Y'all know my favorite

 **Will Kill:** WHEN I WAS  
A YOUNG BOY

 **dande-Leon:** MY FATHER TOOK ME INTO THE CITY

 **Rock, the genre:** _TO SEE A MARCHING BANND  
_ Anyway, yes. The Black Parade by MCR. Marnie could tell you.

 **dande-Leon:** can I tell u guys mine?

 **Will Kill:** Is it YMCA?

 **dande-Leon:** no? why??

 **Will Kill:** Just curious. What is it?

 **dande-Leon:** Never Gonna Give you up by Rick Roll  
but specifically this version https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vJwwRUtwMw

 **Son-flower:** I'm sorry lee whats his name?

 **dande-Leon:** rick roll, i just said that dint i?

 **Will Kill:** Leon  
Lee that's the meme  
his real name is Rick Astley

 **dande-Leon:** no!

 **Son-flower:** yes.

 **dande-Leon:** oma that's embarrassing as butts  
I thought for sure his name was rick roll

 **rock, the object:** forget that man this cover slaps

 **dande-Leon:** ikr? love this dude

 **Will Kill:** oh Gloria said last night she really liked that guy too

 **rock, the object:** bea what's your favorite song?

 **Will Kill:** You first.

 **rock, the object:** oh. hm.  
i'd probly have to say the Gooper Blooper Battle Boogie

 **Will Kill:** th  
the what?

 **rock, the object:** Gooper  
Blooper  
Battle  
Boogie

 **Son-flower:** could u link it?

 **rock, the object:** [no](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-R8MKpX4Bk)

 **Will Kill:** holy frick this jams  
Sorry for patronizing you Gordie

 **rock, the object:** You can make it up 2 me by tellin me ur favorite song!

 **Will Kill:** K this one's kinda on-the-nose but Eye of the Pyroar from survivor

 **rock, the object:** bea your existence is on-the-nose ok it's chill

 **Will Kill:** :'

 **rock, the object:** SONIA TELL US NOW

 **Son-flower:** uh is it bad if I say Fireflies by Owl City?

 **dande-Leon:** u kidding i love that one

 **Son-flower:** it carries the same emotion 2 me that the black parade does 2 piers

 **sike ick:** What's going on?

 **S A N D:** their askin 4 ur fav songs

 **sike ick:** I was using Rest before you guys blew up my cell phone.  
Anyway, my favorite sing would most likely be All Alone, by the group fun., because of its instrumentation, and I also like the key it's in.

 **S A N D:** oh ive heard that one lol it's a bop

 **Posin' Poison:** What about you, Raihan?

 **S A N D:** oh handclap by someone and the guys

 **dande-Leon:** lol someone and the guys?

 **S A N D:** fitz and the tantrums  
whabout klara

 **Posin' Poison:** I think I would have to say my favorite is "Dance Monkey", by Tones and I. 

**sike ick:** For real? The song is adequate, but I have to disagree on the vox.

 **S A N D:** oh shut up avery ur just jealous u cant sing like that

 **sike ick:** Oh, shut up, Raihan, you're just jealous you can't use Mirror Coat on roasts like I do.

 **Posin' Poison:** Demolished!

 **S A N D:** ok fair enough   
but at the same time  
frickin  
ouch


	8. Not Kool Enuff 4 Skool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astral Alley? Coal? Train? Fish? Yes PLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!  
> I've been a little swamped lately so hopefully I get some new funny ideas for the next few chapters! There's no end in sight, really, I'm treating this pretty casually, so just be on the lookout for when new chapters appear.

**Rillaboomer:** That Astral Train accordion tho???

 **sp00ky:** oh absolutely! It's so pretty it really feels like another world

 **Bede-acious:** What?

 **sp00ky:** The accordion part from astral train is real pretty  
what did you miss

 **Bede-acious:** What's Astral Train, and why is there an accordion involved?

 **Rillaboomer:** You mean to tell me your ears have not yet been graced with the Astral Train accordion?!

 **Gennelmen:** Ooh, can you grace my ears?

 **Rillaboomer:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9jwWZk-GCE&t=720s

 **sp00ky:** its way more dissonant with the rest of the instruments but alone it's real cool

 **Bede-acious:** Why is the Krokorok smoking?

 **Rillaboomer:** She's not a Krokorok.   
Before pokemon there were things called animals, they all died out a while ago but that's what they all are  
Mae is a cat, kinda like a Purrloin

 **sp00ky:** Angus is a bear, like an Ursaring  
Germ is a bird, like a Rookidee  
Gregg is a fox, like a Nickit  
And Bea is a crocodile

 **Will Kill:** the heck is a crocodile

 **sp00ky:** no an alligator my bad  
OH BEA

 **Will Kill:** Allister, go to bed. Mum's in a mood.

 **shrekk:** aw butts did i miss the allister hitchcock hour

 **goth:** the what?

 **shrekk:** u mean to tel me yuve never watched that show

 **Gennelmen:** Marn you and I are gonna watch that tonight

 **goth:** ho dear.

 **Will Kill:** So why are you guys talking about me?

 **Gennelmen:** Not you, she's a character with your name. Link's in the chat.

 **Rillaboomer:** yeah you're nothing alike tbh  
one is rude and the other is a krokorok  
jkjkjkjkjkjkjklmao

 **Will Kill:** Go close your window before you regret it.

 **Gennelmen:** :O !


	9. What exactly did he say at the end of the battle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FNF has broken the chat's adult population, and, for once, everybody is on the same page.

**Uma:** so lowkey but fnf is frickin gr8 and one of my fav artists just made a mod of it and im living

 **cloverboi:** imagine explaning this sentence to one of the heroes

 **S A N D:** ooh nessa!  
U play fnf too?!

 **Uma:** bro FNF is the greatest thing since XP candies

 **chillz!:** what's fnf? this better not be inapprorpiate :[

 **S A N D:** oh no it isn't but it's frickin cool

 **Uma:** yeah have you ever heard of ddr?

 **chillz!:** i think so. is that the dancing game at the arcades? :J

 **dande-Leon:** Yeah it is, FNF is basically DDR but it's a computer game

 **chillz!:** oh that sounds like fun! I wonder if gordie would like that game X3 how much does it cost?

 **dande-Leon:** oh it's free but you have to download it on the computer. i bet he'd show you how to do it

 **Rock, the genre:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4_5I3Q5rBQ   
That's the mod Nessa was talking about.

 **chillz:** oh my goodness the girl at the dJ booth is so kute! ;D

 **rock, the object:** my mother is simping for or3o. mum please

 **Son-flower:** The best song is that mod is Knock-Knock and nobody can say otherwise  
also I found a meme of the song can I link it?

 **rock, the object:** lay it on us

**Son-flower:** [here ya go!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYKHR1NnDe8)

**Rock, the genre:** mood

 **chillz!:** gordie what is or3o? also why did U say I was "simping"? ._.?

 **S A N D:** lmfao 

**Uma:** the girl at the DJ booth is based on a real-life girl and her name is OR3O.   
and simping is what you do when you say you love someone that you can't be in a relationship with.

 **dande-Leon:** for example, that scene in the sword in the stone   
where the girl squirrel is trying to get with Arthur but he dosen't like her back  
that squirrel would be considered a simp

 **chillz!:** oh okay I get it! :)  
So like gordie is simping for the news reporter girl?

 **cloverboi:** WHATTTT

 **Uma:** o noooooo

 **S A N D:** lmfaooooo what

 **Rock, the genre:** Called it. 1000 Pokedollars, Sonia.

 **Son-flower:** dangit

 **dande-Leon:** yes like that. 

**Posin' Poison:** Why do you guys keep calling it FNF?

 **cloverboi:** that's what it is klara. Friday Night Funkin'.

 **sike ick:** Well, yes, but calling it that is too similar to "FNaF", which isn't very good.

 **Uma:** how y'all pronouncing it? it's not said like "finf"  
it's like "eff-an-eff"

 **Son-flower:** yeah and FNaF is "fuh-naff". 

**S A N D:** tbh i'm more concerned abt how we went from fnf to simps to calling gordie out back to fnf

 **Posin' Poison:** That's just how you weirdos run this group chat.

 **Kabu:** what is FNF?

 **Uma:** FNF is a game like DDR but on the computer  
a simp is someone who pursues a fruitless romance  
gordie has a crush on reporter gilligan

 **Kabu:** what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I DID plug my YT channel. I won't do it again but that meme took a while to make right

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't obvious;  
> shrekk - Gloria  
> rillaboomer - Hop  
> Gennelmen - Victor  
> goth - Marnie  
> Rock, the genre - Piers  
> rock, the object - Gordie  
> chillz! - Melony  
> Kabu - Kabu  
> Bede-acious - Bede  
> dande-Leon - Leon  
> Son-flower - Sonia  
> sp00ky - Allister  
> Will Kill - Bea  
> cloverboi - Milo  
> Uma - Nessa  
> Posin' Poison - Klara  
> sike ick - Avery


End file.
